


【授权翻译】最好的意外

by tigerjo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha 托尼, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega 布鲁斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 布鲁斯是个omega，但是浩克是alpha。 为了控制自己波动的生理状况，布鲁斯一般都会服用抑制剂。时间长了他自己都以为自己是个beta了，也没有人质疑过这一点。噢，直到他忘了吃他那个该死的药。





	【授权翻译】最好的意外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480217) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者的Note：  
> 献给HybridComplex  
> 我问HybridComplex要了个微小说，然后她回复：  
> “布鲁斯能够感受到它要来了，热潮像是黑色的线圈缠绕着他的脊椎，他的身体会因为一点点温度或者结构的改变而颤抖。当娜塔莎和索尔，特别是托尼在盯着他看的时候，热潮想野火一样燃烧着。他脑海中的alpha怒吼着，而他自身的omega呜咽着。”  
> 我的脑子就炸了，然后我就写出了这个。（我也不知道我干了啥，别在意，lalala）另外，任何蠢蠢的错误都是我的锅。我大概会再写一两个？但是我得先把别的坑填了。

这就很尴尬了，当着所有人的面，他感觉到发情期的信号正在从他的腹部向上涌。现在几乎所有人都在看着他，他们都发现了。布鲁斯一直在努力地隐藏自己的发情期，他不想让任何人知道。他试图用化学的方法，用抑制剂来压制住发情期。然后，像个智障一样，他忘吃药了。

托尼的眼神关切地望着桌子那头的布鲁斯。显然物理学家已经要站不住了。我的天，这一次要麻烦了。布鲁斯的脑袋里，浩克也因为自己的痛苦而吼叫着。他的身体的化学机制本来是不能够同时承受两种信号的，他要被这种压力击垮了。

求求你，他做了个口型。

托尼瞥了一眼其他人。克林特，这群人中唯一的beta，对此毫无察觉，因为他自己的生理机能并不能感知到布鲁斯释放出的信息素。他坐在房间那头看着电视，根本没发现任何异常。娜塔莎收到了暗示，她戳了戳弓箭手的胳膊，两个人一起离开了房间。很快史蒂夫也跟着索尔走了，临走之前史蒂夫同情地看了布鲁斯一眼。

“贾维斯，锁门，”托尼在门关上的一瞬间说到，布鲁斯能听到落锁的声音。现在顶楼只有他们两个了。

布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气，他的膝盖在打颤，他已经湿了。浩克的alpha信息素和他自己的混在一起，让他的每一根血管里的血液都像火一样灼烧着，他觉得自己可能要死了。他呻吟了一声，把脑袋靠在桌面上，他的呼吸打在冰凉的桌子表面，哈上了一层雾气。

“所以，你是个omega，还是这只是偶尔的发情期？”托尼问道。

“Omega,”他嘶了一声，“但是，另——另一个家伙是alpha，因为我们不同的信息素，我的发情期不规律，但是一旦开始发情——”他再次喘息着，试图撑着桌子让自己站起来。“我——觉得自己要被撕裂了。我平常吃抑制剂，因为这样最安全，但是——天啊，我要死了——”

“会没事的。”托尼说，他的手抚上了布鲁斯的身体，布鲁斯整个人都因为这触碰而颤抖着。

“我很抱歉，我——”

“别这么说，”托尼歪着头说，布鲁斯的身体像是被电击了一样抽搐着。托尼的唾液，他的汗水，他的皮肤，都散发着诱人的香气，他贴近他的身体，尽可能地制造更多的身体接触。布鲁斯当然知道这都是因为信息素，但是他现在已经不记得了，他现在甚至几乎记不住他自己的名字。他茫然地张开嘴接受托尼的邀请。啊，托尼的嘴唇，他灵活的舌头，布鲁斯开始失控了，他希望托尼掌控一切。

然后布鲁斯就发现自己被翻了过来，摁在桌子上。托尼细碎的吻落在他的下巴，布鲁斯挺起身子靠近他，用自己的臀部磨蹭着托尼已经鼓起来的裤裆。他需要这个，该死的，他真的需要这个。他忘了吃抑制剂，他觉得自己像个傻子一样。托尼咬着他的脖颈，托尼的手紧搂着他的屁股，蹭着他。布鲁斯叫出了声。

“你知道我们现在在干什么吗？”说这句话的时候，托尼已经解开了布鲁斯的裤子。

不，托尼，我他妈什么都不知道。布鲁斯心想，但是当他迫切需要一个alpha的时候，他并不敢高声对他说话。他摇了摇头，当托尼提醒他的时候，他挪动了一下，让托尼能把他的裤子和湿透了的内裤一起扒下来。布鲁斯仰躺在桌子上，把双腿缠在托尼的臀部，让两个人靠的更近。

“我从来没有闻到过你这么好闻的味道，”托尼说，他的鼻子磨蹭着布鲁斯下巴的弧线，闻着他的味道，舌头沿着他脖子的纹路一直舔到耳朵，布鲁斯哼唧了一声，如果在其他时候发出这种声音他肯定会尴尬死的。“没有人有你这样的味道。我敢跟你保证，现在娜塔莎正在把克林特摁在她双腿之间，而索尔要把史蒂夫操的一个星期都下不了床。”托尼说，布鲁斯整个人都颤抖着。

“操，”布鲁斯说，他想象着整个大厦所发生的这一切，仅仅都是因为他。他不确定他自己应该觉得更羞耻还是更火辣，但是他的身体似乎两者都感受到了，一股欲望席卷了着他的身体。

托尼咧开嘴笑了，“你就是这么好闻。他们现在就需要那些。但是我有你。操他的，我一直都特别想要你，但是我以为你不……”他深吸了一口气，摇了摇头，“行了，衣服，脱掉，立刻，马上。”

布鲁斯的身体还没那么不受控制，他还是可以遵循alpha的指令的。他坐起身，从下摆开始撕扯着托尼的衬衣。托尼自己也动手脱下了衬衣，布鲁斯靠近他，把脸埋进他的胸膛，然后抱着他的脖子，吮吸着，亲吻着，舔舐留下的淤痕，沉醉在他皮肤和汗水的味道中。布鲁斯伸手解开托尼的牛仔裤，贪婪地看着他，想象着托尼在他身体里的感觉。他不由得再次战栗，手指嵌进托尼的臀肉里。

“你的衬衣也得脱掉，班纳。”托尼说。

布鲁斯收回手，开始解自己的扣子，但是它们总是从他的手指下溜走。布鲁斯很快失去了耐心，直接撕开了衬衣，纽扣四处崩开，只剩布料挂在他的肩膀上。托尼把他抬了起来，让他躺在桌子上。布鲁斯看着托尼把两人的衣服踢到一边，然后转过头看着他，眼里满是欲望。他急促地喘息着，在托尼的注视下把双腿分的更开。

“操，”托尼说，他的手抚摸着布鲁斯的腹部，物理学家咽了一口口水，闭上眼，试图压制不断涌上来的情欲。

“求求你，”布鲁斯呜咽着，托尼凑近他，舔着他的锁骨。他一只手伸下去，分开了布鲁斯的腿，先是抚摸着他的阴茎，然后来到他的入口。布鲁斯完全湿透了，他从来没有这么急切地想要过什么东西。他太久没被人碰过了，当托尼伸进去一根手指的时候，他因为疼痛咕哝了一声。

“你还好么？”托尼看着他的脸问道。

“好久没有过了。”他回答，“我应该让你慢点的，但是，啊”，托尼的手指找到了他体内那个神经最敏感的点，他扭动着，用全部的自制力让自己不喊出来，“但是我觉得我等不及了。”

“我会尽量轻点的。”托尼说。他的嘴唇覆上了布鲁斯一边的乳头，布鲁斯颤抖着。然后托尼继续向下，嘴唇包裹住布鲁斯的阴茎。布鲁斯叫出了声，向他挺动着身子。他感觉自己完全不在乎托尼会不会咬他、打他、把他撕成两半，他现在太他妈需要性了。

托尼探进了第二根手指，这一次布鲁斯准备好了，更好地打开了自己。他放松自己的腹部肌肉，沉浸在快感中。当托尼嘴唇离开他的身体的时候，他哼唧了一声，试图迎向托尼的手指，却又不知道到底该怎么做。

“你的眼睛绿了，”托尼说。

“没事的，”布鲁斯说，“他不会出来的。这——这个也让他很不舒服，他知道我——我需要——”托尼加进了第三根手指，慢慢地，慢到令人发指地，给他做着扩张。布鲁斯喊了出来。

“你被辐射了之后，”托尼轻轻咬着他的胸前的肉，一边咬一边舔吻着，“你还能怀孕吗？”

“不能”，布鲁斯回答，“这——这很安全。我没法怀孕。”

“这样啊，”托尼趴在他胸前点点头，“你这个样子多长时间了？”

“太久了。求求你，赶紧操我。”布鲁斯紧抓着托尼的肩膀，试图正常地说出话来，而不是呜咽。

“你能不能——”

布鲁斯打断了他，“操，托尼，快他妈的停止这些狗屁问题，算我求你了。”

“我会的，”托尼说，“如果你说答应停掉抑制剂。”

布鲁斯抖了起来，“这……我，我不知道什么时候会发情，所以最好——”

“不，”托尼说，他的声音像是下了某种定论，布鲁斯几乎想要尖叫。托尼的手抚上了他的阴茎，环住他的根部，但是一动不动。布鲁斯被他摁在身下，不能挺进他手里，也不能动。“我想要你成为我的。我想要你成为我的伴侣。说，你会成为我的伴侣。”

“我——”能够属于一个alpha，特别是托尼……布鲁斯不能承认他没有过这种幻想，但是他已经完全习惯了现在这种生活方式了。这不公平，让他在没有意志力的时候做出选择。布鲁斯几乎要哭出来了。

托尼捏了一下布鲁斯阴茎，撸了一把，另一只手按着布鲁斯的前列腺。布鲁斯没法冷静了，他惊呼了一声。“说出来，布鲁斯。我希望你当我的伴侣。我知道你也想成为我的伴侣。”

的确没错。他的确幻想过，但他从来没有……“佩珀，”他喘着气说。

“她是个alpha，也有自己的omega。她会理解的。”

布鲁斯让这种想法在脑海中徘徊了一会儿，他想到晚上能够有人在他身边陪伴着他，自己再也不用吃那些让他头晕呕吐的、还会让浩克更加暴躁的抑制剂……最重要的是，有一个alpha照顾他。

“好，”他说，“我愿意当你的omega。”

托尼没有回答，他把他从桌子上扯下来，让他躺在地毯上。当托尼抽出他的手指的时候，布鲁斯因为空虚感呜咽着。但是紧接着他的腿被分开，托尼把布鲁斯的腿抬到了自己肩膀上，然后操他妈的棒极了他被填满了——缓慢地、疼痛地、温柔地——他放松着自己的腹部，反手抓着头顶上方的长毛地毯，快感从他的紧咬的牙关中溢出。

“操我”，他呻吟着，“我们可以以后再温柔浪漫一点，现在让我成为你的吧！”

“这可是你说的，”托尼喘着粗气，整根没入布鲁斯体内，然后又一下子抽出来，布鲁斯完全沉溺其中。

在托尼的双手下，一切都进行得很快。长期的禁欲加上托尼灵巧的双手，让布鲁斯很快就接近高潮了，快得让人尴尬。这就是他想要的一切，他太久没有感受到了，被填满、被亲吻、被爱抚。

“卧槽，布鲁斯，我能感觉到你的脉搏了。”托尼说。

他们连接了，布鲁斯看到了星星，看到了绿色和白色，他感受到脑海中赞成的吼声。托尼紧接着也喊出声，一股热流填满了他。他颤抖着、扭动着，他需要托尼的一切。

~0~

布鲁斯醒来的时候感觉特别暖和，非常酸疼，非常安稳。他睁开眼，因为没带眼镜，整个房间几乎都是模模糊糊的。他看了看周围，发现自己躺在托尼的长绒地毯上，绒毛摩擦着他的身体，布鲁斯突然意识到自己是裸着的。

诶。噢。

一只胳膊揽住了他的腰，把他拉得更近。温暖的、圆形的反应堆贴近布鲁斯的后背，嗡嗡地响着，托尼在他的耳边笑出声。

“发情期好点了吗？”

布鲁斯捂住了脸，“我很抱歉，我一般都不会这样，我——”

“嘘”，托尼说，布鲁斯被转了过来，托尼漂亮的棕色眼睛看着他，“我们的第一个约定就是不要说没用的对不起。你不可能永远和你的天性作对，所以别这么做。这根本没用。我当然也希望你不是那种极端的、哭唧唧的类型，想要一直带着项圈走来走去。你可别这样。”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，“你知道我不是这种人的。我的生理机能让我像一个beta。就是……不完全是个beta。”

“很好。我喜欢经常吵个小架什么的。”托尼笑了，但是他很快严肃了起来。“我也要向你道歉。如果你没同意的话，我也绝对不会就那样把你扔在那儿的。我这样做太残忍了。如果你想解除我们之间的连接的话，我能理解。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“不。这很好。我想要这个。我想要你。”

托尼转了一下两个人的位置，让布鲁斯趴在他的身上。然后他把手指插进布鲁斯的头发，吻他。布鲁斯感到一阵战栗，即使不在发情期，两个人的连接也很强烈。

“另一个家伙怎么样了？”托尼贴在他的嘴上问。

布鲁斯集中精神，但是他没感受到另一个家伙的迹象，“睡着了。你的床上功夫一流。”

“谢谢，你也不差。”

“如果我意识清醒的话我会更棒的。”

“嗯哼。那你得证明一下。”

“如你所愿。”布鲁斯俯下身，低声说道。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lotus for this amazingly HOT fic! And thank will_o_wisp for your kind reply. I hope there will be more sequel of this work XD
> 
> 感谢Loutus大大写了这篇超级火辣的文！感谢will_o_wisp替不活跃的作者太太回复我的授权要求。打滚求后续XD  
> 原文非常棒，任何不通顺都是我的锅，欢迎捉虫~


End file.
